


Dreamy Death

by septembergirl910



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Gen, Jealousy, Memories, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergirl910/pseuds/septembergirl910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep darling, sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamy Death

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in seventh grade. Enjoy. -throws sparkles in your face-

  Annabelle had fallen into a deep sleep reading the book that her best friend, Hadley Rea, had given her from her father’s library. Annabelle was stunningly beautiful and she was intelligent.

  She had gorgeous waist length red hair, her eyes were electric blue and her skin was that of a porcelain doll: smooth and flawless. Sadly, the book that Hadley Rea had given her was a part of her father’s forbidden library.

  Hadley Rea used to adore Annabelle. But her adoration soon turned into jealousy. Annabelle was everything that Hadley Rea was not. Annabelle was the smartest girl in the class, while Hadley Rea was average. Annabelle had the figure that every girl had craved, but Hadley Rea was a late bloomer. Annabelle was somebody, and Hadley Rea was just that somebody’s best friend. There was a thin line between admiration and jealousy. Hadley Rea had decided to cross that line. Her admiration turned to envy, and after a while, the envious thoughts that she had about her best friend made her hate Annabelle. Hadley Rea wanted to kill her friend soon after her feelings had turned to hate.

  The fateful afternoon, before Annabelle's death, Hadley Rea had snuck into her father’s private library. She had been down here before so she knew exactly which book she wanted. It was titled Death by Dreams. The book is a cursed item from an ancient relic. While the unsuspecting reader sleeps, vines creep out from inside of the book. As the vines wrap around its victim(s), the plant releases a poison that is undetectable. The venom that it releases, causes happiness instead of pain so the victim does not struggle. The toxin doubles as a sedative.

  “Where are you going?”, her father, Mr. Robert Linden, questioned. Hadley Rea had cursed herself. How had she not seen him before?!

  “To Annabelle’s,” She answered, before quickly walking away.

  “Don’t do something that you’ll regret, for that book is evil.”, he said, as he walked in the opposite direction.

  He had warned her about the book. Now it was too late. Annabelle was asleep and the vines were covering her body. Annabelle was currently dreaming of the best day of her life. It was the first day of kindergarten. She was wearing an adorable pale pink dress with a matching ribbon in her hair. During recess, she heard crying. Curious, she followed the heartbreaking sound to a taller girl wearing a simple green dress. After seeing the girl, Annabelle became even more worried than she already was.  
Annabelle had recognized the sad girl from class.

  “What’s wrong?” Annabelle had asked in a gentle tone. The young girl had simply pointed to her injured knee. “ Oh,” Annabelle said, “ Come on, let’s go to the nurse,” She had said in such a low whisper that the sniffling girl had to strain to hear her.

  When they were walking back, the girl suddenly spoke. “Hadley Rea,” she spoke as she kept walking. Annabelle had stopped walking and started furrowing her brows in confusion. She had gasped when she realized that she had learned the girl’s name.

  “Hadley Rea,” Annabelle had repeated. Then, she smiled. She had just made a new friend.  
That was when Annabelle died. She passed on with a smile on her face.


End file.
